The best for you
by Qie Kaisoo
Summary: Kisah seorang kim kyungsoo yang berjuang merubah si bad boy kim jongin menjadi good boy , it's Genderswitch , KAISOO , little bit chanbaek and hunhan , summary ancur , it's my first kaisoo fanfict , OOC , Oneshoot , reviewnya pliss


The Best For You (Oneshoot)

Cast : Kim Jongin ( namja )

Do Kyungsoo ( yeoja ) as Kim Kyungsoo

Other Cast : Oh Sehun ( namja )

Xi Luhan ( yeoja )

Byun Baekhyun ( yeoja )

Park Chanyeol ( namja )

and other exo member

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Lenght : oneshoot

WARNING : Typo(s) , its Genderswitch , DLDR , kata kata kurang baku , OOC

~o~o~

BUGH

Suara pukulan dan tendangan terdengar jelas di sebuah gedung tua yang sudah tak terpakai di pelosok kota seoul , pukulan demi pukulan terus dilancarkan oleh para remaja laki laki yang berada disana , tidak perduli dengan luka lebam yang sudah memenuhi wajah mereka , hanya demi sebuah balas dendam yang belum terbalaskan

BRUK

"menyerah choi seunghyun ?" sinis seorang remaja laki laki pada remaja laki laki lainnya yang sudah terkulai tak berdaya di lantai ruangan itu

"kali ini kau boleh menang kim jongin , tapi tidak lain kali !" bentak remaja laki laki yang terkulai tersebut

"hh coba saja , lets go guys , kita tinggalkan kelompok yang sudah tak berdaya ini"

Kim Jongin , atau yang kerap di panggil kai oleh teman sekelompoknya sangat hobi berkelahi dengan kelompok lainnya , ia merupakan siswa di Star High School , sekolah mewah yang sangat terkenal sampai ke pelosok korea , tak hanya itu , ia adalah pewaris tunggal Kim Company , namun di balik kenakalannya , sebenarnya sosok kai ini merupakan sosok yang penyayang , terlebih kepada perempuan , karena mendiang ibunya berpesan agar ia harus menjaga hati seorang perempuan , maka dari itu ia tidak pernah mendapat gelar seorang playboy di sekolahnya , bahkan ia sama sekali belum pernah mengalami yang namanya berpacaran

"aku pulang" Kai memasuki rumah megahnya dengan blazer sekolahnya yang tersampir di pundaknya , luka lebam menghias ujung bibir serta pipi kanannya

"astaga kai ! kenapa kau bisa sampai babak belur seperti ini ?! kau berkelahi lagi ?" tanya seorang namja yang di perkirakan sama umurnya dengan kai

"berisik kau albino , sudahlah kau urus saja pacarmu itu , aku ke kamar dulu"

Oh Sehun , sepupu dari kai yang berasal dari amerika namun telah tinggal di rumah keluarga kim sejak umurnya menginjak angka 14 tahun , sosok pria penyayang namun terkesan dingin dan angkuh dikarenakan wajahnya yang hampir setiap hari datar tanpa ekspresi , mempunyai seorang yeojachingu asal china bernama xi luhan , mereka telah berpacaran sejak sehun masuk sma yang kebetulan sama dengan kai

"dasar ... dia dapat perilaku seperti itu dari siapa sih ? perasaan kim ahjussi dan kim ahjumma sama sekali tidak punya perilaku seperti itu" Sehun hanya bisa menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya , sudah seperti makanan sehari hari melihat kai pulang dengan wajah memar di wajah tampannya

"aasshh , kurang ajar sekali seunghyun , beraninya mengotori wajah tampanku ini dengan luka memar" ringis kai saat mengompres pipinya dengan air es yang baru saja di antar oleh maid di rumahnya

DRRT DRRT

KLIK

'jongin , appa pulang terlambat hari ini , kau sudah dirumah ?'

'hm'

'yak , sopanlah sedikit pada appamu ini'

'ne appa ... aku sudah berada di rumah'

'nah , much better'

'yasudah , aku ingin tidur , nyeong'

PIP

Kai melempar ponselnya ke sembarang arah , ia merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur king size yang berselimut seprai berwarna abu abu , tak lama kedua matanya terpejam dengan erat

~o~o~

"Kyungie-ah , ireonabwa" seorang yeoja ber eyeliner mencoba mengguncang guncangkan seorang yeoja yang masih bergelut dengan kasur dan selimut pororonya

"eungh baekkie , 5 menit lagi yah"

"kau ini , hari ini hari pertamamu bersekolah tau , kajja"

"hh iya iya"

Yeoja yang dipanggil kyungie itu merupakan kim kyungsoo , yeoja yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di seoul setelah meninggalkan kota kelahirannya itu selama 5 tahun , ia memilih hidup mandiri bersama sahabat baiknya , byun baekhyun yang sedari tadi mencoba membangunkannya , baekhyun sudah sejak lahir tinggal di seoul , dan mulai mandiri sejak ia kelas 1 SMA , dan sekarang ia sudah duduk di kelas 2 SMA , baekhyun bersekolah di Star High School , maka dari itu kyungsoo ikut masuk ke sekolah itu atas permintaan sahabatnya itu

"baju seragammu kutaruh di atas kasur ne" ucap baekhyun sebelum keluar dari kamar mereka berdua , mereka berdua menetap di apartement sederhana yang jaraknya tak jauh dari sekolah mereka , mereka juga mengikuti part time job di sebuah kedai kopi di seberang gedung apartement

"nee gomawo"

Setelah menghabiskan waktu 15 menit untuk membersihkan diri , kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi dan memakai seragam barunya , kemeja putih lengan panjang , rok selutut warna abu abu , dasi hitam , rompi rajut hitam , blazer kuning dan kaus kaki sebetis , sepatu flat hitam menghias kaki mungilnya , ia mengambil sebuah tas punggung merah yang sudah ia isi dengan buku pelajaran hari ini

"baekki , kau sudah siap ?" tanya kyungsoo saat sudah berada di luar kamar

"ne , ini bekalmu , aku sudah membuatkan sandwich daging asap dan telur"

"gomawoyo baekki , kajja kita berangkat"

Keduanya bergegas keluar apartement mereka , tak lupa mengunci apartement mereka , dan melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju tempat dimana mereka akan menuntut ilmu , dengan di selingi candaan dari baekhyun yang membuat kyungsoo tertawa bahkan sampai sakit perut

DIIIN DIIIN

Mereka berdua menoleh saat ada sebuah mobil sport mengklakson mereka berdua , baekhyun terlihat senang saat melihat mobil sport itu sedangkan kyungsoo hanya bisa mengernyit bingung , baekhyun menarik kyungsoo untuk mendekat ke mobil sport itu

"Yeollie !" pekik baekhyun yang membuat kyungsoo menutup kedua telinganya

Seorang namja dengan wajah tampan namun terlihat konyol keluar dari kursi penumpang mobil itu , senyuman mengembang di wajah konyolnya , gigi gigi bersihnya beradu dengan cahaya matahari , membuat gigi itu terlihat cemerlang

"Chagiyaaa" Baekhyun dan namja itu saling berpelukan erat , kyungsoo semakin mengernyitkan dahinya

"baekki-ah , nuguseyo ?" tanya kyungsoo menunjuk namja gigi cemerlang -menurut kyungsoo-

"oh perkenalkan , ia chanyeol , ia namjachinguku"

"NE ?! kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita kalau kau sudah punya namjachingu ?!" omel kyungsoo

"hehe , aku lupa" baekhyun menyengir sambil mengusap usap kepala bagian belakang miliknya

"aish , kau ini"

"YAK ! Chanyeol hyung , palliwa ! kau membuatku menunggu lama!" teriak seorang namja yang menyembulkan kepalanya dari dalam mobil

"kau berisik kai-ah , kau duluan saja , aku akan bersama my baekki"

"bilang dari tadi dong" Mobil sport itu bergerak meninggalkan mereka bertiga

"dia siapa ?" tanya kyungsoo

"dia kim jongin , tapi kita sering memanggilnya kai , ia memang suka berteriak teriak seperti itu" jelas baekhyun

"ia teman kalian ?"

"lebih tepatnya , temannya yeollie , aku sih sedikit seram dengannya , ia sering sekali berkelahi"

"chagiya , kai tidak seperti itu jika bukan berhadapan dengan lawannya , jika di sekolah ia saja masih bisa merengek padaku untuk membelikannya makanan"

" ya terserah , kajja kita ke sekolah"

Ketiganya melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke sekolah , kyungsoo terlihat masih memikirkan kai tadi , ia sepertinya pernah melihat wajah seperti itu , tapi dimana ... ia lupa -_-

"baekki-ah" panggil kyungsoo

"wae ?"

"kau tahu siapa orang tuanya kai ?"

"tentu saja , ayahnya adalah kim jong hae , dan ibunya adalah han yeuin"

"kim jong hae ... AH! itu rekan kerjanya appaku , pantas saja aku seperti mengenal wajah itu"

"maksudnya suho ahjussi ?"

"nee , memangnya siapa lagi ayahku , eoh ?"

~o~o~

"hufff dimana aku bisa makan sekarang ? kantin saja penuh sekali" keluh kyungsoo sambil menenteng sebuah kotak bekal yang tadi pagi di berikan oleh baekhyun , tapi sangat di sayangkan kantin tempat dimana ia hendak memakan bekalnya sudah di penuhi oleh siswa siswi lain , dan sudah tidak ada meja yang kosong

"hm bagaimana kalau ke atap saja .. siapa tau disana tidak ada orang" senyum mengembang di wajah manis kyungsoo

Ia dengan segera melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju atap sekolah mereka atau yang sering di sebut rooftop , ia membuka pintu menuju ke atap , dilihatnya ke sekeliling atap itu , ternyata benar dugaannya , tempat itu sangat sepi

"akhirnya aku bisa menikmati bekalku dengan tenang"

"apa yang kau lakukan disitu ?" tiba tiba ada sebuah suara yang mengejutkannya , kyungsoo segera menolehkan wajahnya ke arah suara itu datang , ternyata ada seorang namja yang memakai seragam sekolahnya

"kau .. kim jongin kan ?"

"ne , waeyo ?"

"annio , hanya saja aku baru pernah melihatmu secara langsung di depan mataku , tadi saat kau di mobil hanya terlihat wajah hitammu" ucap kyungsoo polos

"cih , sedang apa kau disini , eoh ?"

"aku ? aku sedang memakan bekalku , kalau kau?"

"tadinya aku mau merokok disini , tapi ada kau , jadi tidak jadi"

"kau merokok ?"

"memang kenapa ?"

"merokok itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan pelajar sepertimu , kau harus berhenti merokok sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan" lirih kyungsoo

"memangnya kau siapanya aku , kau tidak berhak mengatur atur aku tidak boleh merokok"

"aku memang bukan siapa siapa untukmu , tapi setidaknya kurangi merokok , lama lama kau bisa berhenti merokok"

"aish sudahlah tak usah membahas itu" kai mendudukan tubuhnya di samping kyungsoo sambil menatap lurus ke depan

"kau sudah sarapan ?" tanya kyungsoo

"belum , aku tidak sempat sarapan , gara gara chanyeol hyung buru buru meminta di jemput"

"ooh.. hm kau mau sandwich ? aku punya 2" tawar kyungsoo

"memangnya kau tidak mau dimakan yang 1 lagi ?" tanya kai , kyungsoo menggeleng , ia mengarahkan sandwich daging asapnya kedepan mulut kai , kai dengan ragu memakan sandwich yang ada di tangan kyungsoo

"mashita ?" tanya kyungsoo

"hmm"

"ige , kau makan sendiri"

Kai mengambil sandwich yang tadi dia makan , dan memakannya bersamaan dengan kyungsoo yang menyuap sandwich miliknya ke dalam mulutnya , mereka berdua makan dengan tenang diiringi hembusan lembut dari sang angin

"aku baru pertama kali bertemu denganmu disini , kau murid baru ?" tanya kai

"ne , perkenalkan namaku kim kyungsoo , aku mengenal ayahmu dari ayahku"

"siapa nama ayahmu ?"

"kim suho , ayahmu pasti mengenalnya"

"ooh suho ahjussi , aku juga kenal dengannya , berarti ibumu zhang yixing ?"

"ne.."

KRIIIIIINGGGGG

"sudah bel , aku kembali ke kelas duluan ne jongin-ah , annyeong , sampai jumpa lagi" kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju pintu rooftop

"yeoja yang manis..." gumam kai , ia pun ikut beranjak menuju ke kelasnya karena sehabis ini pelajaran choi seosangnim , guru paling killer menurut kai beserta teman temannya

~o~o~

4 Month Later

Kai dan kyungsoo mulai semakin dekat , karena setiap hari kyungsoo melarang kai untuk menyentuh apalagi menghisap rokok , kai sudah mulai tidak merokok lagi seperti dulu , bahkan untuk bertemu dengan seunghyun saja sudah malas walaupun naluri sebagai seorang bad boy terkadang menganggunya , kyungsoo juga memanggil kai dengan sebutan jongin atau jonginnie , kai pun hanya bisa meng-iyakan saja kemauan gadis bermata bulat itu

"hey kai , seunghyun menantangmu balapan malam ini , kau mau ikut ?" tanya kris saat melihat kai di lapangan

"tentu saja , siapa yang menolaknya , lagipula sudah cukup lama aku tidak menaiki motor sportku"

"kira kira taruhannya apa malam ini ?"

"hh aku tidak peduli itu"

"ohya , letak arenanya akan ada di dekat han river , pukul 12 malam"

Tanpa kris dan kai tau , kyungsoo mendengar percakapan mereka di belokan arah menuju ke lapangan -tempat kai dan kris bercakapan- , ia sedikit terkejut mendengarnya , ternyata kai bukan hanya senang berkelahi tapi ia juga suka adu balap liar di jalanan , entah dorongan darimana , kyungsoo berniat menghadang kai agar tidak ikut balapan nanti malam bagaimanapun caranya , melihat kai yang akan menuju ke arahnya , kyungsoo segera menjauh darisana dan berlari menuju baekhyun yang sudah meneriakkan namanya sebanyak 5 kali dengan kerasnya

"aigoo kau ini , sudah aku teriakan 5 kali , tidak menyahut" omel baekhyun

"berisik , yang pentingkan aku sudah ada di hadapanmu sekarang"

"tadi kau sedang apa sih ? kayaknya mukamu serius banget"

"annio , gwechana"

-Night-

Kyungsoo keluar dari apartementnya tanpa baekhyun ketahui , ia mengenakan hoodie abu abu , celana denim hitam selutut , dan sepatu converse hijau kesayangannya , ia menyetp taxi yang kebetulan lewat dan meminta untuk di antar ke han river , sampainya disana ia melihat kerumunan orang banyak dengan lampu lampu motor yang menyala

'pasti ada jongin' batin kyungsoo yakin

Ia mengendap endap bersembunyi di balik balik pohon agar tidak terlihat , kupluk hoodienya pun ia pakai untuk menutupi rambut juga sedikit wajahnya , tak lama ia melihat kai berdiri di hadapan seorang pria tampan yang mengenakan kacamata hitam serta banyak luka bekas yang dulu pernah kai berikan padanya atau mungkin dari orang lain pula

"kau masih belum mengaku atas kekalahanmu seunghyun ?" cibir kai

"well , karena aku memang tidak akan kalah olehmu , kim jongin yang terhormat"

"hhh kita lihat aja nanti"

"kira kira tawaran apa yang kau keluarkan ?"

"apapun barang yang kau inginkan" ucap kai tenang

"baik , kuterima tawaranmu , jika aku menang , kau harus turuti barang yang kuinginkan"

"deal"

Kai dan seunghyun mulai menaiki motornya masing - masing , saat akan menyalakan mesin , tiba tiba saja kyungsoo menyetop kai dengan merentangkan tangan di depan motor kai , kai tentu saja terkejut melihat kyungsoo berada di sini

"kyungsoo ? apa yang kau lakukan disana ? minggir !"

"andwae , aku tidak akan minggir dari sini"

"minggir , aku harus menyelesaikan balapan ini"

"aku tak akan minggir sampai kau turun dari motor itu dan tak mengikuti balapan ini"

"What ?! are you kidding me ?"

"wow wow wow kai , apa dia yeojachingumu ? manis sekali memberhentikan pacarnya untuk tidak mengikuti balapan" ledek seunghyun

"diam kau seunghyun !" bentak kai

"oh slow man , aku tertarik untuk menjadikan pacarmu itu sebagai bahan taruhan"

"jangan bawa bawa kyungsoo dalam balapan ini" entah kenapa kai tidak rela kyungsoo menjadi bahan taruhan seunghyun , selama 4 bulan mengenal kyungsoo , ia merasakan hal yang berbeda dalam dirinya

"kau sudah berjanji , apapun barang yang aku mau harus kau turuti"

"ia bukan barang , brengsek !"

"menurutku iya , jeong hyuk ! tahan pacar tuan kim jongin ini" Jeong hyuk selaku asisten dari seunghyun segera menahan kedua tangan kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya , kyungsoo berontak ingin melepaskan kekangan tangan jeong hyuk

"lepaskan dia jung seunghyun !" bentak kai hendak turun dari motor tapi ditahan oleh anggota kelompok seunghyun

"tunggu sampai kau memenangkan balapan ini kim jongin"

"j-jongin , akh ! lepaskan , sakit" kyungsoo masih saja berontak dari kekangan jeong hyuk , bukannya membuahkan hasil , malah tangannya semakin di cengkram dengan erat oleh jeong hyuk

"jangan sakiti dia , sedikit saja kau menyakitinya , kau berurusan denganku" ucap kai dengan sedikit emosi

"sudahlah , tidak usah banyak basa basi , langsung saja kita buktikan"

"jongin , geumanhae , kumohon jangan ikuti balapan ini , ini berbahaya" larang kyungsoo

Kai mendekat ke arah kyungsoo , seunghyun hanya membiarkan saja , yaah untuk sebentar saja tak apa , pikirnya , kai mengusap pipi gembil kyungsoo , guratan kegelisahan terpancar dari wajah manis kyungsoo

"percayalah padaku , kau tidak akan berada di tangan seunghyun , aku tak akan pernah rela akan hal itu"

Setelah itu kai kembali ke motornya dan menyalakan mesinnya , sampai hitungan ketiga ia langsung meng-gas motornya dengan sangat cepat , dalam hatinya ia berucap bahwa ia harus menang balapan ini demi kyungsoo , demi seorang yeoja yang sudah membuat perasaannya tidak menentu , yeoja yang membuatnya berhenti merokok dan berkelahi , yeoja yang membuat ia berubah menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya

BRUUUMMMM

Tinggal satu belokan lagi , kai masih tertinggal sedikit dari seunghyun , dengan tekad untuk menyelamatkan kyungsoo , dalam belokan terakhir itu ia mampu mendahului seunghyun dengan mudah , sampailah ia ke garis finish , ia langsung turun dari motornya dan menuju kyungsoo , jeong hyuk pun melepas cengkramannya , kyungsoo langsung memeluk tubuh kai dengan erat , air mata kebahagiaan turun melewati pipinya

"kau berhasil jongin" bisik kyungsoo

"ne , aku berhasil"

Seunghyun datang dengan wajah kesal , ia mendatangi kedua orang yang tengah asyik berpelukan , ia memisahkan kedua orang itu secara paksa

"brengsek , beraninya kau mendahuluiku !" seunghyun hendak melayangkan pukulan ke wajah kai , sampai kyungsoo menghadang tubuh kai

BUGH

"kyungsoo !" teriak kai saat melihat kyungsoo sudah terkulai akibat pukulan kencang seunghyun dan benturan aspal jalanan , seunghyun terkejut bukan main , ia ingin menonjok kai , bukan kyungsoo

"KAU ! BERANINYA KAU MEMUKUL YEOJA LEMAH SEPERTINYA ! DIMANA HATIMU , EOH ?!" kai sungguh sudah berada di batas kesabarannya , wajahnya sudah memerah menahan amarah , nafasnya juga sudah tidak teratur lagi

"..."

"kalau kau kesal padaku , pukul saja aku , jangan pukul kyungsoo ! kau tahu seberapa berharganya dirinya untukku ?! karena dirinya , kau tak usah pulang dengan wajah babak belur karenaku , karena ia menyadarkanku bahwa semua itu tidak baik dan benar!" tanpa menunggu aba aba , kai segera menggendong kyungsoo bridal menuju mobil kris -yang sedaritadi tercengang- dan membawa kyungsoo kerumah sakit

~o~o~

-Seoul International Hospital-

Kai terlihat terduduk lemas di depan sebuah ugd rumah sakit ternama di seoul , dokter yang menangani belum juga keluar , padahal sudah hampir 1 jam , apakah begitu parah ? , tak lama baekhyun dan chanyeol datang menghampirinya , ya memang mereka berdua kai telfon untuk menemaninya menunggu kyungsoo

"kai ! bagaimana keadaan kyungsoo , ia baik saja bukan ?" tanya baekhyun panik

"aku..tidak tahu , dokter belum keluar"

"aigoo ottokhe ... aku bukan sahabat yang baik , aku tidak bisa menjaga kyungsoo , padahal yixing ahjumma menitipkannya padaku" chanyeol mengusap usap bahu baekhyun , mencoba menenangkan yeoja itu

"ini bukan salahmu baekhyun , ini salahku , membiarkannya ikut dalam masalahku dengan seunghyun" ucap kai lirih

"bukan sepenuhnya salahmu bro , kyungsoo pasti punya alasan tersendiri untuk ikut campur dalam masalahmu" chanyeol berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya ini , mengingat dulu ia juga sama seperti kai, seorang bad boy , namun berubah saat baekhyun masuk ke dalam kehidupannya

CKLEK

Pintu ugd itu terbuka , muncullah seorang dokter yang lengkap dengan jas laboratoriumnya , ia keluar dengan wajah lega , di jasnya tersampir name tag bertuliskan 'Choi Minho'

"uisanim , kyungsoo otteyo ?" tanya kai sesaat setelah dokter itu keluar

"pasien bernama kyungsoo baik baik saja , ia hanya terkena sedikit benturan cukup keras akibat terpukul oleh sesuatu , tapi sejauh ini tidak ada masalah serius , pasien kyungsoo sudah di pindahkan ke ruangan 746" jelas dokter minho

"oh ne khamshamida uisanim"

Kai , baekhyun dan chanyeol langsung menuju ke kamar rawat kyungsoo , di dalamnya dapat di lihat kyungsoo masih belum sadarkan diri , dengan perban menutupi dahinya dan plester di dekat pipi gembilnya , kai berjalan pelan ke sebelah kyungsoo , di genggamnya tangan kanan kyungsoo

"kyungsoo-ya , ireonabwa" bisik kai di telinga kyungsoo

"..."

"kyungsoo-ya , aku ingin mendengar penjelasanmu tentang mengapa kau ingin mencampuri masalahku dengan seunghyun" lanjut kai

"..eungh j-jongin" erang kyungsoo saat mulai membuka kedua matanya , kepalanya masih terasa sangat pusing

"pelan pelan kyungsoo , kepalamu pasti masih pusing" kai menahan kyungsoo untuk duduk dan kembali membaringkan kyungsoo di kasur rumah sakit

"jongin .. kau tak apa bukan ? apa ia menyakitimu ?" tanya kyungsoo bertubi tubi , kai menggeleng

"ia tidak menyakiti fisikku , tapi ia menyakiti perasaanku , karena ia melukaimu" ucap kai sambil mengelus kepala kyungsoo lembut , kyungsoo menoleh ke arah baekhyun yang menatapnya sendu , ia mengambil tangan mungil baekhyun untuk di genggamnya

"mianhae baekki-a , aku tidak menceritakan rencanaku sewaktu itu , aku hanya tidak ingin kau khawatir"

"tak apa kyungie , yang terpenting kau harus sembuh dulu" baekhyun mengelus pundak kyungsoo sambil tersenyum

"gomawo baekki-a , kau sudah menjadi sahabat terbaikku , menjadi pelindung untukku"

"itu tugas seorang sahabat kyungie" ucap baekhyun

"chagiya .. kajja kita keluar , sepertinya jongin ingin membicarakan sesuatu pada kyungsoo" bisik chanyeol di telinga baekhyun

"ne.. Oh ya kyungie , aku ingin pulang dulu nee , siang nanti aku akan kemari lagi , jongin ... kutitip kyungsoo ya padamu"

"ne" Setelah itu baekhyun dan chanyeol keluar dari kamar rawat kyungsoo , meninggalkan 2 sosok manusia yang kini tengah saling menatap sendu , kai menggenggam tangan kanan kyungsoo erat seakan tak ingin melepaskannya

"kyung ... kenapa ? kenapa kau rela seperti ini ? kenapa kau lakukan ini kyung ?"

"k-karena .. eum .. a-aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu , membuatmu menjadi seorang pria sesungguhnya , bukan seorang anak remaja yang labil akan emosinya"

"apa dasar kau melakukan semua ini ?"

"dasar dari semua ini adalah karena , aku mencintaimu jongin , mencintai seorang namja bodoh yang dulunya hanya bisa memikirkan tentang perkelahian , seorang namja yang sering pulang dengan wajah yang tak menentu lagi , aku mencintai seorang kim jongin" ungkap kyungsoo dengan yakin

"apa kau serius ? bolehkah aku percaya kata katamu tadi ?"

"tentu saja jongin , aku serius dengan perasaan ini , walaupun mungkin kau tidak mencintaiku juga , tak apa .. asalkan kau bahagia , itu sudah lebih dari cukup"

"aku juga mencintaimu kyungsoo , mencintai yeoja yang mengubah segalanya di dalam hidupku , membuat hidupku menjadi lebih berarti dan berwarna , hanya senyuman dan tawamu yang bisa membuat hati ini damai dan tentram , aku juga mencintai kau , kim kyungsoo"

Perlahan tapi pasti , kedua belah bibir mereka bertemu , menjadi 1 ikatan yang pasti tentang hubungan mereka sekarang , hubungan sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai satu sama lain , hubungan antara sang bad boy dengan peri idamannya

_'aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu' -Kyungsoo-_

_'terimakasih akan usahamu untukku'-Jongin-_

_'I Love You' -Kyungsoo & Jongin- _

THE END


End file.
